User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Fallen Lancer - Chapter 8: Truth and Justice
'''Truth and Justice '''is the eigth chapter of my fifth fanfiction, "The Fallen Lancer". This chapter is good. I'm really running out of things to say. In terms of language, this chapter doesn't have that much. Truth and Justice After killing Thomas with a poison knife to the head, the two Thracian guards that were arresting him pulled out their swords and told me to surrender. My days of killing guards were long gone, so I surrendered to them. One of them chained me into a carriage, and took me to Thrace. I told him that I didn't mind walking, but he didn't care. When we got to Thrace, the guard brought me to the governer's palace. The Thracians were surprised and confused to see me in chains. I couldn't see Elena among the crowd, but I didn't expect her to be there, especially after what she had just been through. I was actually kind of happy that she didn't see me get taken to jail. I was put in the same jail cell that Uncle Gregory was in before. My Poison Knives, Rifle Spear, Burial Blade, Hunter Pistol, Helmet, and Iron Gauntlet were taken from me, understandably. The only things that were in the cell were a bucket, a bed, and some rocks. I was in jail for about 20 hours, and spent almost the entire time throwing a rock at the wall and catching it as it bounced back to me. After those 20 hours were over, a guard came into my cell, and told me that I was going to court. I've been to court many more times than I would have liked to, but that was a long time ago. This is when I started wondering something: What have I become? I spent the last year trying to get out of this life, but there have been many obstacles to my goal, like helping Doctor Plague catch James the Ripper, helping Krystof fight the Order of the Holy Cross, and now killing Thomas. Everytime I think my life will get simple, something prevents that from happening. When I arrived in the court, which just happened to be in the Gray Quarter (because of course it is), I was not used to there being so few people in a courthouse. There were only about 25 people in the jury, the judge, and about 10 guards. Elena was there, and so was Uncle Gregory. When the trial began, I was not nervous at all. I had been in too many trials in my time, and only one didn't end well. The only time I was ever found guilty was when I was tricked into slaughtering innocent people. For this trial, I killed a scum bag who raped my stepsister, so his death should be completely justified. The trial when very well for me. I told the judge and jury that Thomas found out some things that he was never supposed to know about, what he did to Elena, and how I killed him. The judge asked me what Thomas found out, and I looked at Elena, and she nodded approvingly. I then told the court about our relationship in the past, and what Thomas found out. I was then proclaimed as innocent. Credits This chapter is really good. I'm really proud of this story. "Thracian Sky" and "Waking the Fallen" will be out tomorrow. Category:Blog posts